Smitey McSmiterson
by spike.writes
Summary: Dean forgets to buy Cas' guinea pig a Christmas present. Cas is not impressed.
1. Chapter 1

Anonymous asked: Cas gets mad at Dean bc dean gave him a very nice xmas present but forgot to give a present to cas' guinea pig pet too, he makes dean sleep on the couch that night, dean was miserable thinking of buying a present for the pet first thing in the morning & also other ways to make up to cas when cas suddenly rushes in and flops on top of dean bc missed him and couldn't sleep without him & asking to forgive him for being so unfair, much fluff ensues and they kiss. That's my prompt.

(A/N) A prompt I saw on destieldrabblesdaily . tumblr . com (sorry for the huge gaps, it won't let me post it otherwise) and the owner kindly gave me permission to use it.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, only the typos. Please do not credit me with the creation of these characters (except Smitey, who is ADORABLE).<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Dean, thank you . . . " The hunter smiled at the blissful expression on his angel boyfriend's face. "But . . . " Dean groaned inwardly. He knew that face. It was the face that meant he had forgotten something crucial and was about to be told off for it. It seemed to be a family trait; especially on Gabriel's countenance.<br>"Yes, Cas? What have I forgotten this time?" Cas stood up and a disapproving look slid on to his face. The angel's hands were on his hips, making him seem like a _much_ better-looking school teacher from Dean's formative years.  
>"You forgot to give Smitey McSmiterson his present. How could you?" Cas stalked out of the room tearfully, slamming the door. Dean groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Damn that godforsaken guinea pig! The third time he and Dean had met, Dean had almost crushed the stupid rodent with a sledgehammer. Now he wished he actually had.<p>

On the other hand, if Cas hadn't been keeping Smitey a secret for all this time, then Dean might have had some chance of remembering to buy him a Christmas present. Dean remembered their first encounter - which was not all that long ago - with a rueful grin. Cas had been preparing dinner in his kitchen and Dean was watching an old rerun of 'Gilmore Girls' on TV when a small, white guinea pig bolted into the room and hid behind Dean's feet. Cas had raced in, hair wild.  
>"Dean, have you seen . . . " The hunter smiled, scooped up the trembling guinea pig and deposited him in his lap. "Smitey! Oh, Smitey McSmiterson, what have I told you! No escaping when the boys are round!" Cas had rushed towards Dean and grabbed Smitey, clutching him possessively to his chest. Dean's confusion must have been clear on his face, as Cas flushed red. "Are you wondering where Smitey came from, Dean?" The man in question nodded mechanically. He was still in shock from Cas' long, elegant fingers brushing not too gently across his crotch. "Do you remember when we had that case when Sam said you had a guinea pig, and I thought you actually did, but it was Sam?" Cas' words were running into each other in his desperation to get the story out. "Then I went to a pet shop and asked to see their guinea pigs, and I saw Smitey, and I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight. I asked to buy him, but they said I had to have a 'permanent address', so I bought this apartment and went back the next day and bought Smitey." Dean sighed wearily.<br>"And I suppose, because of your angel mojo, you can just zap in to feed him, right?" Cas nodded enthusiastically, put Smitey back on Dean's lap and went back to cooking the dinner.

Really, that had only been a few months ago, so it wasn't entirely Dean's fault that Smitey hadn't been ingrained in his long term memory sufficiently enough so that he remembered to buy him a present in the mind-blowing hassle of Christmas shopping. _Oh well_, Dean thought, _at least now I won't have to watch all that cheesy crap with Cas at the moment. I'll just watch one more episode of 'Gilmore Girls' and then I'll go check that he's okay. _As Dean put his feet up, Cas was huddled up on his and Dean's bed, cuddling Smitey tight. A single tear rolled down Cas' cheek and dropped on to Smitey's thick white winter fur. The guinea pig nuzzled his owner gently on the neck, trying to comfort him.  
>"Hey, Smitey." The animal squeaked at the sound of his owner's voice. "Dean wasn't very nice today, forgetting to buy you a present, was he? I don't think Daddy should let him sleep in his bed tonight, do you?" Smitey McSmiterson squeaked once, which Cas took to be a yes. "He'll have to sleep on the couch, won't he. And that will make him remember to give you a present next year, won't it!" Cas walked down the stairs and settled his pet back in to his cage, before going back upstairs to bed.<p>

Dean's ears had pricked up when he heard Cas creaking down the stairs, thinking he was coming to apologise, but when the footsteps went right on by, Dean knew he should be worried. He had watched two full episodes of 'Gilmore Girls', and Cas _never _stayed angry for that long. Not when Dean was concerned, anyway. The hunter let Cas tiptoe his way back to the bedroom and then sneaked up the stairs after him. He put his mouth to the bedroom door and said hesitantly,  
>"Cas? Cas, buddy, are you there?" There was no response, so Dean assumed he could open the door. He eased it open and stuck his head through the gap. "Cas, I just wanted to let you know that I'm so-" He was cut off by a huge fluffy pillow being smacked into his face.<br>"Get. Out." Cas snarled, face contorted with rage. "You didn't get Smitey McSmiterson a Christmas present, so you aren't sleeping in this bed tonight." He added another hit with the cushion to emphasise his point. Dean immediately went on the defensive.  
>"There aren't any other beds, Cas!" The angel was unrelenting.<br>"Sleep on the couch then." Cas shoved him out of the room and slammed the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean flumped down on to the couch and settled in for the night. It was looking increasingly more likely that Cas was going to get over his diva-strop any time soon, so Dean grabbed a blanket out of the cupboard and lay down. He missed Cas' warmth next to him, Cas' fluffed-up morning hair and Cas' ability to wake up wrapped up like a burrito in the blankets no matter how tightly Dean tried to hold on to them. _Stupid, mangy, rotten guinea pig_, he thought resentfully. The least he could do was go and buy a carrot for it in the morning as a peace-making gift for Cas.

It was a cold night. Dean wished that Cas was feeling similar pangs of regret, but that was unlikely. He was the one who had got the comfy bed, for God's sake. Dean tried praying to Gabriel to tell his little brother to stop sulking like a pop star whose dog has just pooped on the million-pound floor (Dean being the dog and Cas being the pop star in this scenario). But either Gabriel was otherwise occupied or just liked watching real-life soap operas, because he didn't do anything helpful. (Or anything at all, to be perfectly honest.) Dean shifted uncomfortably, springs digging into him down the whole length of his back. Maybe Cas would - _oof_.

Dean exhaled sharply as Cas landed on top of him. The angel was crying pitifully and his tears had already soaked through Dean's thin T-shirt. Cas was grabbing on to Dean's hair as if it was going to melt away at any second and blubbing like his life was going to end.  
>"Cas?!" Dean couldn't contain his confusion. "What are you doing? What's going on? I thought you were mad at me?" Cas sobbed even harder. Dean couldn't keep up his affronted attitude, so dropped the pretence and gave Cas a bear hug (which wasn't hard, given that Cas was still lying on top of him).<p>

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm just so sorry . . . " Cas burst into a fresh wave of tears, prompting Dean to roll on to his side so Cas wouldn't be lying on him but next to him (partially to save his T-shirt and partially because Cas was squishing him uncomfortably). Dean sighed.  
>"We went through this with the organic carrots and the bees, remember? I screwed up, you got mad, equal share of the blame, yes?" Cas continued to bawl.<br>"Dean, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was so unfair and mean to you." Dean shook his head.  
>"You weren't unfair. I forgot Smitey's Christmas present. I should be the one apologising." Cas sniffled. They could both hear Smitey squeaking loudly in the kitchen.<br>"I don't think he minds, Dean. It was my fault. I overreacted. Can you forgive me?" Dean chuckled.  
>"Of course I do. Now, can we go to bed, please? I'm freezing and I need to change my T-shirt, now <em>somebody <em>has just soaked it with a shedload of _highly unnecessary _tears, hmm!" Dean picked Cas up as if he was a baby and carried him up the stairs.

He gently put Cas down in the middle of a pile of blankets and left him to burrito himself while he changed into a clean shirt. When he came back, Cas was safely wrapped up in all but one of the blankets, which he laid tenderly over Dean.  
>"Merry Christmas, Dean. I'm sorry about all the fuss." Dean smirked.<br>"Obviously I'm cool with it because it's Christmas, but next time . . . " He pulled a villainous face and did a James Bond-style voice. "_You won't be so lucky!_" He leapt on Cas and tickled him, leaving him squirming and snuffling with laughter.

Twenty minutes later, Dean was sound asleep, cuddled around his angel. Cas leant over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
>"I couldn't sleep without you anyway." Cas was surprised when a reply floated back a few minutes later.<br>"Neither can I."


End file.
